


Dib the Jungle Boy's Great Day

by ZimsMostLoyalServant



Series: Invader Zim Jungle AU [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: African Folklore, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Jungle, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Harems, I just wrote it, Implied Sexual Content, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Story outline by a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimsMostLoyalServant/pseuds/ZimsMostLoyalServant
Summary: Side-story/companion piece to "Gaz the Jungle Girl's Bad Day".While Gaz is off getting tormented in the jungle, Dib's newfound luck is about to get him a huge admirer.*Commissioned by a friend on Fanfiction.Net*
Relationships: Dib & Professor Membrane, Dib & Tak (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib (Invader Zim)/Other(s), Dib/Tak (Invader Zim), Tak & Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Invader Zim Jungle AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965145
Kudos: 2





	Dib the Jungle Boy's Great Day

**Author's Note:**

> And here's part two of this AU. It was originally just going to be the Gaz story as a oneshot, but then a month later The Cowardly Christian sent me an outline for what Dib was doing offscreen, and I ended up writing it up. Funnily enough, on FFN I posted this as chapter 2 of a shared story with the Gaz story as chapter 1, but here on AO3 I decided to do them separately.
> 
> Again, since this is based on TCC's work, it's more mature and wackier than my usual stuff, so if you don't like it, don't read.
> 
> That said, if you don want to give it a try, read on!

While Gaz was off being smacked around in the jungle, Dib was still where he'd been when the story last left him — naked, and being carted through the village by a throng of girls who'd taken a sudden, rather obsessive interest in him. Now, one may ask why his newfound, Anansi-induced luck wasn't protecting him from this. Well, fact of the matter was, for a straight, post-pubescent young man like Dib, having a large group of pretty girls fawning over him (especially over his suddenly enlarged manhood) was far from bad luck. In fact, despite the embarrassment he was feeling at the moment, one could argue that this was the best luck Dib had had in a long time.

As for the public nudity, that wasn't really much of an issue at the moment either, as there were so many girls crowded around Dib that they were blocking him from the view of anyone outside the group. True, his head and upper body could be seen amongst the crowd, but not his exposed lower body. So, all anyone outside the group would see was the witchdoctor's crazy son being escorted somewhere by a large group of oddly excited girls — unusual, but not something to really dwell on.

Unless, of course, you were a certain green-skinned Anhanguera whom shared a mutual utter loathing with Dib.

Zim stood partially hidden behind a hut, watching as the crowd of girls practically carried his nemesis through the village. Like his counterparts in IZ-Prime and most other universes, he was wearing an absolutely awful disguise — though given the setting, it wasn't a wig and contacts, but a weak glamor spell which only hid his horns and true eyes. Everything else, from his green skin to his too-few number of fingers, was clearly visible to everyone watching. But, again just like in most other universes, the majority of humans in this world were far too stupid to ever really register this, with Dib (whom no one believed) and Gaz (who was too apathetic to care) being the only exceptions.

But now here Dib was, surrounded by a large crowd of fellow humans, who seemed to be practically worshipping him. And lacking the proper context as he was, this unusual sight was setting off alarms in Zim's head.

"What is that filthy meat-stink up to?" Zim muttered to himself, "Why are all those females following him around? Has he somehow enthralled them? He must be trying to raise them in an army against me! Fool, I won't let him get away with this!"

Eyes flashing their true red color as he growled in paranoid rage, Zim watched Dib and the crowd of girls disappear behind some other huts, then turned away. Looking around to make sure no one else was around or looking in his direction, he raised a hand to his mouth and whistled. A moment later, there was a rustling in the trees above him, and something dropped to the ground in front of him. It was a small, gangly, gremlin-like creature, with green fur and bright cyan eyes. This was Zim's Tikoloshe minion, Gir, dedicated to his service in all things, and ready and able to carry out his every whim.

Which would have been pretty impressive, if not for the fact that, in another multiversal constant, Gir was a total idiot. As evidenced by the fact that his landing had left him lying on his face on the ground.

"Gir! Get up!" Zim demanded. Gir hopped to his feet, giggling as he licked the dirt off of himself.

"Tastes like worms!" the little spirit said happily.

"Focus, Gir," Zim snapped, "Now listen carefully. I want to follow the Dib-Human and see what he and his new army of disgusting female followers, and learn what scheme they're trying to hatch against me. Understand?"

"Yes, Master!" Gir said, eyes flashing red for a moment as he saluted Zim. Then he jumped back up into the trees and began running through them and across the roofs of several huts, following after Dib's crowd.

However, as he was wont to do, Gir was quickly distracted. A swarm of butterflies fluttered through the air near him, gaining his attention. Gir stopped running after Dib, and turned to chase the colorful insects instead, completely forgetting his original purpose. Ironically, this still led him in the same direction that Dib's group was heading, but he easily surpassed them and kept going.

As the butterflies swooped down to fly closer to the ground, Gir jumped down and continued to chase them… and moments later was swung up into the air by a snare trap, which then dropped him into a spike-lined cage, a bell attached to the cage jingling from the impact.

As it happened, Gir had ended up at the hut at the outskirts of the village where the succubus Tak was residing. After joining the village, she had quickly set up traps like these all around her new lair; officially, this was to keep vermin away, but it was really to catch any intruders who might interfere with her plans to seduce local men for her pleasure.

Had circumstances still been in the same status quo as prior to Anansi's intervention, when Dib's bad luck balanced out with Zim's own, equally bad luck as they clashed, then Gir would have wandered off in a random direction, leaving Dib to be the one to walk into one of these traps, injuring him and scaring off his newfound admirers. But now, Gir triggering one of these traps ahead of Dib's arrival was about to set things on a different path.

Gir giggled as he twitched and squirmed in the cage, the mundane spikes not harming the spirit creature at all. Meanwhile, the bell on the cage kept jingling, until a shadow fell over the cage and a hand gripped it, stopping the bell's movement. Gir looked up, greeted by the sight of what appeared to be a young woman with blue hair and purple eyes.

"Well, what do we have here?" Tak asked, "A Tikoloshe? Are you here by yourself, little spirit, or are you in service to someone else?"

"Imma pincushion!" Gir responded happily.

"Right," Tak deadpanned, "So, you're clearly an idiot. Well, let's do this the hard way, then."

Tak's eyes glowed a bright purple as she accessed her magic, peering into Gir's mind. She grimaced as she peeled back the various layers of stupidity and insanity in the spirit's mind, before finally getting a firm grasp on his memories, and started going through those. And as she did, she began to growl, fangs appearing in her mouth.

" _Zim_ ," she hissed, the name practically venom on her tongue.

She knew who he was of course. Every demonic spirit in the world knew about that incompetent idiot, who did more damage to their own kind than to the humans. But Tak in particular had suffered at his hands — several decades earlier, he had somehow misfired a spell that destroyed the glamor spells of every demon for a thousand miles, exposing them all to the humans. Because of this, Tak had almost been killed by an angry mob before she'd managed to drag herself to safety. And even then, she'd spent years hiding in a cave before she could properly restore her glamor.

But now, here they were, both of them in the same village, giving her a chance for revenge. The question was, how was she going to go about it?

As Tak continued to examine Gir's memories, a particular subject caught her attention. It seemed there was a particular human living in this village who kept ruining Zim's pathetic little plans to destroy it. This "Dib" seemed like a useful source of information on that fool, and what luck, it appeared he was on his way here right now. She'd be able to pump him for any details that would enable her to eliminate Zim… and maybe have a little "fun" while she was at it. A succubus had needs, after all.

"But first, what do we do with you?" Tak mused, turning her attention back to Gir himself, "I can't leave you running around, not when you might warn your master of my existence. But, you're too pathetic to kill. Mhm… Mimi! Come!"

There was the sound of rushing wind, and then another Tikoloshe appeared at Tak's side, this one with pitch-black fur and bright crimson eyes. She glared at the caged Gir, who waved happily at her, before looking up at her mistress expectantly.

"Take this idiot out into the jungle somewhere and keep him there for the rest of the day," she ordered, before adding with a smirk, "And by all means, enjoy yourself."

Mimi saluted, before practically ripping Gir out of his cage and disappearing in a blur out amongst the trees. Tak watched them go, and then turned her attention towards temporarily disabling her traps.

She had to get ready for the company she had coming.

XXXXXXX

Dib had very mixed feelings about what was happening to him right now. He was naked in public, surrounded by a large group of the village's prettiest girls, all of whom were eyeing him like a piece of meat, and kept "accidentally" slapping or pinching his butt, or bumping into him in a way that momentarily jostled his hands off of covering his exposed crotch. Which was all utterly humiliating… except for the fact that the girls actually seemed to _like_ him, and all this appeared to be flirtation, rather than mockery. And given his until very recent pariah status, he had zero frame of reference for how to react to any of this.

"Here we are!" Zita suddenly said, snapping Dib out his embarrassment and introspection. Looking up, he saw that the group had arrived at a hut sitting on the very edge of the village. It wasn't treehouse-level of fancy, but it was still quite large, taking up the space of two or three of the village's regular huts. Also, while most of the other huts kept their windows bare and only had a large curtain to serve as a makeshift door, this one had its windows completely blocked off by curtains and had an actual wooden door. Altogether, it was a rather disconcerting sight, or so Dib would have thought if he weren't still too flustered to think properly.

While Dib was analyzing the hut, Zita stepped forth from the group and approached the door. As she did, she kept a friendly smile plastered on her face, despite the fact that she was quite annoyed — the one time that she actually wanted to hang around with Dib (and wow, was that still an odd thought), and she was stuck leading a welcoming committee. This should have been her father's duty as the village chief, but he had delegated it to her while he "pursued matters of the utmost importance".

Which meant he was too busy screwing around with his harem to do his damn job, so he was making her do it instead.

Still, she thought as she knocked on the door and stepped back a bit so that the new arrival would have a view of the whole crowd and vice versa, at least she could get this over with quickly. Then she could get back to admiring what a stud Dib had turned out to be. True, there'd be yet another girl present that she'd have to share him with, but she could deal with that. Besides, how pretty could some girl who hadn't even shown herself publicly yet be?

Then the door opened, and everyone's jaws dropped.

Tak was an ageless, centuries-old demon, who could make herself appear as just about anything for the sake of seducing victims. However, her standard appearance, which she was using now, was of a teenage girl only a couple of years older than Dib was, and one who was positively _stacked_ for her age. Her breasts were huge, though not comically so, her ass was perfectly heart-shaped, she had just the right amount of muscle tone to look strong but not masculine, and frankly, her leopard bikini (dyed the same blue as her hair) looked like it was straining just to stay on the massive curves it was barely covering in the first place.

The mob of young humans could only stare, gobsmacked, the girls all instantly and incredibly jealous of the figure being presented to them. And as for Dib… well, if he wasn't self-conscious about his nudity before, he definitely was now, and not just because of the massive boner he was getting just looking at Tak. No, there was something in her gaze as it swept over him — piercing, calculating, and _hungry_ — that sent shivers of both fear and arousal down his spine.

For Tak's part, she kept her composure, but she was definitely surprised to see her newfound target was for some reason already naked. Still, she wasn't complaining; from what she could see, especially below the waist, she'd be able to get a decent round of mating out of this one, on top of the information she'd need to fight Zim.

"Um, hi?" Zita finally said, snapping out of her shock, "It's Tak, right? I'm Zita, Chief Man's daughter. On his behalf, me and my friends are here to welcome you to the village."

"Why, what a nice gesture," Tak said, glancing at Zita for a moment before turning her gaze back to a madly blushing Dib, "And I have to say, I love your choice of a hut-warming gift."

Dib's blush somehow deepened, while Zita and the other girls frowned in possessive jealousy. Noting this, Tak smirked, and set about defusing the situation, so she could sink her claws in (metaphorically anyway, at least for now).

"Oh, where are my manners?" she asked, stepping to the side, "Please, everyone, come in."

Still slightly disgruntled at Tak's eying of the guy they'd all firmly claimed as their own, the group of girls nevertheless started shuffling into the hut. Dib, meanwhile, had regained just enough composure to start thinking clearly, and realized he was feeling torn on what to do — again, this whole situation was embarrassing, but also a little thrilling, and he didn't know whether to enter the hut as well, or make a break for it.

Ultimately, the decision was taken out of his hands, as while he was thinking it over, the girls flanking him grabbed him by the shoulders and started practically dragging him inside. Tak stood by and watched it happen, smirking seductively as she stared after Dib's surprisingly firm rear while it vanished into her hut.

"This is going to be fun," she said, licking her lips hungrily, before entering the hut as well, shutting the door behind her.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, while all this was going on, Zim had retreated to his cave lair, awaiting Gir to return and inform him of Dib's plans. However, since he had the patience of a toddler, the half-hour that had gone by felt like an eternity, and said patience was hitting its breaking point.

"Where is that stupid little beast?" he growled, "Spy and report, that was all he was supposed to do. How hard is that?"

Zim continued to pace and mutter angrily around the cave, before paranoia suddenly hit him like a lightning bolt.

"Gah! What if Dib and his female slave army captured Gir? They'll be able to torture him for information to use against me!" Zim yelled, gripping his horns in panic, "Nonononono, this is bad. I have to eliminate Dib before he can raise his new forces against me!"

With that, Zim began scrambling around his lair, piecing together a plan. After a few minutes of barely thinking things through, he had one in place. Drawing a spell array on the dirt floor and spilling a few drops of his blood on it to activate it, the green-skinned demon stepped back as the magic symbols lit up with a fierce red light.

And as a massive shape took form in that light, Zim let out a bloodcurdling laugh that echoed across the jungle.

XXXXXXX

Back at Tak's hut, an impromptu party had broken out. After inviting everyone in, the disguised succubus in question had brought out her supplies of cake and wine and started passing them around. To the surprise expressed at her apparent overwhelming generosity, she had merely said that she was repaying their kindness at openly welcoming her into the community.

The fact that the food and wine were mildly drugged in order to make them all more susceptible to her hypnotic abilities, which were being used to make them focus on the treats instead of her and Dib, was an unstated bonus.

Dib, meanwhile, had taken refuge on a bench set against the back wall of the main room. He had grabbed a small cloth that had been lying on a table and was keeping it pressed against his crotch as a makeshift loincloth. Which was fine as long as he stayed sitting down, but it still wasn't a solution for once he got back up, not least of all because it would leave his backside still exposed.

Not that any of the girls would mind, he knew. But he still wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation, even if he was warming up to the attention he was receiving.

"Not much of a party person?" a voice asked from right next to him. Jumping slightly in surprise, Dib turned to see Tak had appeared and sat down next to him, leaning on her side against the back of the bench, head propped up on a hand. Between that and the angle she was lying at, it cut a very provocative image, especially given she was sitting only a foot away from him.

And wow, but it was suddenly a lot harder to keep that cloth pinned down.

"I, uh," Dib stammered, whole face a bright red, "I'm, uh, not invited to many parties. Plus, you know, I'm, er…"

"Completely naked?" Tak finished with a smirk, "I don't know why you'd be so uncomfortable about that. I think I speak for everyone here when I say that you've got nothing to be ashamed of in that department."

The red had now spread from Dib's face to the rest of his body. But despite that, he somehow managed to keep himself from devolving to a blubbering mess and forced himself to speak coherently.

"Leaving aside how embarrassing this all is," he said, "It's also just weird to suddenly have everyone acting like they like me, when I've been the village pariah for my whole life."

"Why's that?" she asked, leaning forward slightly to close the distance between them almost completely. To his credit, Dib was distracted by the ample cleavage now practically in his face for only a minute or two before managing to turn his attention back to her face and remembering what she'd just said.

"Er, uhm, well, it's because I believe in spirits and magic and demons and all the old stories," he said, his natural and longstanding irritation at his lot in life starting to break past his current embarrassment and arousal, voice rising as he went on, "I mean, there's so much stuff in this world we don't understand, but everyone acts like they know everything, and just turn a blind eye to anything out of the so-called normal. It's like I'm always surrounded by total idiots!"

"I know the feeling," Tak replied, rather honestly. While Zim was an extreme example, he wasn't an exception — it seemed to her that, over the past several centuries, the overall intelligence amongst demonkind had severely plummeted. Most didn't even bother putting much effort into their disguises, like she did, instead relying on very basic covers. It was a real disgrace, so she could actually sympathize a little with what Dib was going through.

In fact, as the conversation went on, she found that she could actually see a lot in common between herself and her mark. They were both highly intelligent, surrounded by others of their kind who were either oblivious to or actively demeaned their accomplishments. And yet both persisted, both being of strong enough wills to let nothing stand in their way of achieving their goals.

Plus, they both hated Zim. That was a huge bonus.

But really, the thing that Tak found herself enjoying most out of this conversation was the mere fact that it was an _intelligent_ conversation. Dib was the first person she'd talked to in she didn't even know how long who could actually keep up with everything she said, whatever the subject was, and sometimes even managed to outtalk her. It was amazingly refreshing.

Tak was enjoying the conversation so much, in fact, that it took her a while to realize that she wasn't even trying to carry out her original goal, of steering Dib towards sharing all his information on Zim, which she could use to her advantage.

" _What's wrong with me?_ " she mentally scolded herself, even while outwardly keeping up her exchange with Dib, " _He's just another man, I've had thousands in my time! Who cares how smart he is? I should be more concerned with getting Zim's weaknesses out of him. Not to mention getting at that monster between his legs. But… is it really so wrong to have decent companionship beyond their usefulness and mere carnal pleasure?_ "

Had Dib's luck still been what it was, Tak would have ended up stubbornly sticking to her original plan, refusing to change her ways after all this time for something as seemingly unimportant as finding an equal. Instead, she would have talked him into revealing everything he knew about Zim, then had a one night stand with him, covering her tracks afterwards by dumping him and these village bimbos somewhere else with altered memories that would make them all think that he'd sexually assaulted them, leading to him being driven out of the village by an angry mob.

However, thanks to Anansi's meddling, Dib's new luck was about to save him, in a very roundabout way. Because part of the reason that sequence of events would have played out that way would have been because Zim's ritual would have failed in being properly carried out. Instead, it was about to go off perfectly, preempting Tak's choice.

_CRASH!_

One wall of Tak's hut was suddenly smashed down, catching everyone by surprise. And as the dust cleared, they could only stare in shock. For there before them, looming over the partially destroyed hut was a massive creature, with the body of a snake and a head of an elephant, its mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth.

This was a Grootslang, a mythical beast which Zim had summoned to capture Dib's "army" and bring them to him for interrogation. Had things stayed their old course, then Zim would have screwed up the summoning and command ritual, causing the monster to instead either run off back into the jungle, thus allowing Tak to make her decision uninterrupted, or arrive at the hut only to kill all its targets, leaving Dib the only survivor of the resulting massacre… which he then would have been blamed for, naturally enough.

But as it was, Zim had carried out the ritual perfectly. So, the Grootslang did as it was ordered, its tail sweeping out in an arc that knocked the bench Tak and Dib were seated on over, before continuing on to wrap around all the other girls, trapping them in its coils. And as it turned to go, it happened to notice Tak lying on the floor next to the overturned bench. It lashed out with its trunk, wrapping around the dazed succubus and pulling her into the air.

"Wha… hey, let go, you mindless brute!" Tak demanded. She tried to break free, but the grip was too strong for her struggles to work.

The Grootslang gave a bellowing roar, and then slithered away from the hut, disappearing into the jungle. As it left, a groaning Dib got out from beneath the bench. Shaking his head, he looked around, eyes widening in panic as he processed what happened.

"Aw, crap!" he shouted. Looking around for a weapon, he found a spear that had been propped decoratively against the destroyed wall, and had survived the wall's destruction. Grabbing it, he didn't even stop to try and think up a plan, instead chasing after the monster.

It didn't take long to catch up, as the Grootslang's size rendered it quite slow. Seeing it moving just ahead of him, Dib paused for a moment to take a calming breath, before charging forward with a battle cry, stabbing the spear into the Grootslang's tail. The monster shrieked, instinctively loosening its coils and dropping the girls as it turned around to face its attacker.

But Dib wasn't there anymore, having pulled the spear free and jumped onto the Grootslang's body. He then ran up its back, heading straight towards its head, the spear burying itself into the base of the neck. The Grootslang roared in pain, dropping Tak from its now limp trunk as it started violently convulsing.

Dib clutched tightly to the spear, barely managing to avoid being thrown through the air. As he did, his mind raced, before he suddenly remembered a spell he'd read about once; desperate, he began chanting what he could remember. Again, under previously normal circumstances, this would have backfired horribly for him as he misremembered the contents of the spell. But now, he did it perfectly, and a pulse of light shot out of his body, down the spear, and into the Grootslang's head — which promptly exploded.

The force of the explosion tossed Dib to the ground, and splattered the whole area — all the girls included — in blood and ooze. As the Grootslang's body slumped to the ground, Dib shakily got to his feet, and looked around in concern.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked. In response, the girls all stood up, wiping themselves free of monster body fluids as best they could.

"Yeah, thanks," Zita said, "Though I guess we should apologize for making fun of you when you said the village should put up anti-Grootslang wards. Not to mention, you know thanks for saving us all. You were great with that spear."

"I hope he's as good with that _other_ spear," another girl commented in a stage whisper.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting stabbed with that thing," another replied, setting off a round of giggles. Dib could only stare in confusion, until he blushed brightly, realizing that his makeshift loincloth had been lost and left behind at some point.

As Dib once again desperately covered himself with his hands and the other girls were engaging in some fresh teasing, Tak was glaring at the dead Grootslang.

" _This must be Zim's doing,_ "she seethed, " _And I let myself almost be killed by it! If it wasn't for Dib…_ "

That thought trailed off as Tak processed it. Dib, whom she had been planning on pumping for information (and then just plain pumping), whom she had been intending to just use as a tool, had just saved her life, in a very epic fashion. All despite barely knowing her.

For once in her long life, Tak actually felt the pangs of guilt. Her withered conscious was piqued, and was demanding she make up for it. And as she looked around, her eyes lit up upon spying the perfect means of doing so.

"Well," she said loudly enough to catch everyone's attention, "That was quite the 'welcome to the village' party, but we should probably not be covered in gore when heading back. And look, there's a hot spring right here."

As she finished that statement, Tak gestured to the large natural basin of bubbling water sitting just a few feet away, which the Grootslang's death had just happened to drop them all in front of.

"Since it's here," Tak continued, a devilish smile forming on her face, "We should clean up. _All_ of us."

She ended that statement with a pointed look at Dib, whose eyes widened as he realized what she was implying.

"B-but, I, boy, girls, bathing together, I-" he stammered.

"Oh, lay off it, I'm with Tak on this," Zita said, far too happily, "I'd say you _definitely_ earned this. Besides, we've gotten to see you naked all day, it's only fair we return the favor. Right, girls?"

As the girls all eagerly chimed in agreement, Dib desperately fought against his hormones for one last shred of dignified and modest chivalry.

"I can't-" he weakly started to protest. But then Tak, with an unseen burst of magic, shut off the spell keeping her too-small bikini on her body, allowing it to practically burst off of her. Dib could then only stare slack-jawed at her practically divine bare form, too stunned to even try and cover his massive erection, while the other girls all looked on in jealous disbelief.

"Oh my, how embarrassing," Tak said flatly, before lightly kicking her bikini in Dib's direction, "You can keep that if you like. I don't really need it now."

She then turned around, giving Dib a perfect view of her perfect ass, before taking a few large steps forward and dropping into the spring. Dib stood frozen for a moment, before bending over to grab the dropped bikini pieces, in a desperate, instinctive bid for clothing. But then Zita "accidentally" hip-bumped him as she slowly wriggled out of her own bikini, sending him stumbling forward to fall into the spring.

"Oops," Zita said with a giggle, as she and the others all quickly stripped and joined Dib and Tak in the water.

XXXXXXX

A short time later, while Dib was living out every straight young man's hormonal dream, Zim was stomping through the jungle. His Grootslang had never come back, and he was searching for it, to see if it had accomplished its mission or not.

"How hard can it be to find a giant snake-elephant monster?" he muttered, "And why didn't it come back on its own? I know I did the ritual right… what's that sound?"

Zim trailed off as he heard some weird squealing noises coming from behind a nearby bush. Tiptoeing over to it, he peeked through, to try and find the source of the noise.

"Yeah baby, work that tail!" Gir yelled happily. It seemed Mimi had interpreted her mistress' orders a bit literally, and was "enjoying herself" the old-fashioned way. Namely, she and Gir were engaging in Tikoloshe mating. Which was an act far too disgusting for words, and which had Zim stumbling away, clutching at his eyes.

"Ah! It burns!" he screamed, stumbling away through another bush… which happened to be sitting at the top of a large hill. Thrown off balance by the sudden shift in terrain, Zim stumbled for a moment, before falling forward in a tumble, rolling down the cliff, hitting every rock and shrub along the way.

Finally, Zim came to the bottom of the hill, and to his surprise, splashed into water. Surfacing after a moment and blinking his eyes clear, he looked around to try and see where he'd ended up.

And was greeted by the sight of a large group of naked girls, floating in a crowd around Dib, who had a near-catatonic-with-joy look on his face. They could all only stare at Zim in shock, before the girls all (except for Tak) reacted the same way — screaming, and desperately covering themselves with their arms.

"AHHH! Pervert!" Zita screamed, grabbing a rock from the nearby shoreline and throwing it at Zim's head.

"Ow!" Zim yelped, as more girls started throwing more rocks at him, "Ouch! Quit it! Dib's here too, throw stuff at him!"

"We invited him, you freak!" one of the girls shouted.

"Yeah, so get out of here!" another added.

Under the barrage of rocks, Zim scrambled onto the shore, before turning around to angrily shake a fist at the girls.

"You will pay for this attack on Zim! All of you will- eh? What are you all looking at," he said, threat trailing off into a confused question, as all the girls were once again staring at him in shock. Except this time, this resulted in them all bursting out laughing. Looking down at himself, Zim saw to his horror why — at some point during his fall, his loincloth had come off, exposing his dick. Which, frankly, was tiny, even smaller than Dib's had been before his recent surge.

"Oh my gods, it's like a sprig of grass!" Zita said through her laughs.

"No wonder he's always yelling," another girl guffawed, "He's got to compensate somehow!"

Green face flushing almost black, Zim clasped his hands over his crotch and glared daggers at the group.

"H-how dare you laugh at Zim's mighty manhood!" he screamed, voice cracking, "You should all be begging for me to even consider using it on any of you!"

As the other girls continued to mock and laugh at Zim, Tak sat quietly against the natural basin wall, glaring at him.

" _Of course he shows up now,_ " she thought darkly, " _Ten more minutes and I would have been able to talk everyone into an orgy. Oh well, at least he's humiliated himself in the process, and… hello, what's that?_ "

Using her magical senses, Tak could see that Zim's glamor — already pathetically weak as it was — was fluctuating wildly, his flustered state diverting his attention away from maintaining it. If it could be visualized as a bubble, it looked like one that was stretched to the breaking point, and just needed a sharp nudge.

It was usually forbidden for demons to intentionally expose each other to humans, but since it was Zim, she doubted any of the demon hierarchy would care if they found out. And even if they did, she felt it would honestly be worth it. So, muttering the proper spell under her breath and eyes momentarily flashing totally violet, she sent an invisible bolt of magic right at Zim.

The magic hit Zim's glamor, and the already unstable spell fell apart altogether. Immediately, Zim's true form became visible for all to see, causing the girls' teasing to came to a sudden stop with a massive gasp.

"Now what?" Zim demanded of their latest reaction.

"AH! Monster!" the girls screamed, swim-running as far away from Zim as they could.

"Eh?" Zim asked. Looking down, his eyes widened at the sight of his true face being reflected back at him.

"What? No! How did this happen?!" Zim screamed. In a panic at being exposed, he turned to run, only to slip on the muddy shore and fall on his face. And as he scrambled to get back up, Dib suddenly ran up and cracked him over the skull with a rock. As Zim slumped into unconsciousness and panted heavily in exertion, the girls all looked on in awe, and Tak smirked as she watched things play out.

Yes, altogether, this had all worked out perfectly.

XXXXXXX

A day later, the entire village had gathered in the center square, in front of a raised stage. Tak, Zita, and the rest of his new fan club were at the forefront of the crowd, looking up at where he was standing on the stage, having finally been allowed to don a new loincloth. He was standing next to a little white-haired man with wild eyes wearing a crown of animal bones and feathers. This was Zita's father and the village leader, Chief Man.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are all here today to celebrate a very special member of our village," the chief said, "Dib, son of Membrane, who has saved us all from the horrible evil of an Anhanguera that was hiding amongst us and planning to destroy us all. But thanks to Dib, this monster has been revealed and exorcised from our midsts."

Of course, everyone inwardly noted, "exorcised" in this case meant Zim had been tied to a log, beaten with clubs, and then thrown into a volcano. But referring to that as exorcism was just easier on the tongue.

For his part, Dib was swelling with pride. True, the previous day had been embarrassing and emotionally confusing, but it had all been worth it to lead him to this moment. The entire village cheering his name, his father looking at him in pride, it was all like a dream come true. The only thing missing would have been his sister being there and being nice to him for once, but apparently she was forbidden from leaving the treehouse for the foreseeable future. Something about dung? He hadn't really been paying attention.

"And now, we reward you with the title of Great Hero of the village," the chief continued, "And your pick of as many of the village girls as you want for your wives."

"Wait, what?" Dib asked, blushing and blinking in confusion.

"You like that? It was my daughter's suggestion!" the chief said, while Zita waved happily at him.

" _After I planted the suggestion in her head,_ " Tak mused with a smirk, " _Along with the idea that I deserve to be Head Wife. No reason I can't share a bit of the fun, as long I get first helpings each time._ "

"Er, well, thanks," Dib stuttered, "I'll, um, get right on that."

"Okay then, let's party!" Chief Man said, before jumping off of the stage and rushing off with most of the rest of the crowd to begin celebrating. Meanwhile, Membrane walked up to his son, who looked up at him expectantly.

"So, do you take my beliefs seriously now?" Dib asked.

"Good heavens, no!" Membrane replied, "You're still insane, son, and so is the rest of the tribe for believing you. But, it's made you a hero and put you in a position to get me lots of grandchildren to continue my legacy. So I guess I'm _technically_ proud of you."

"Wait," Dib said slowly, "So, you still think I'm insane… but you'll tolerate it now because it helps you?"

"Huh," Membrane responded after a moment's thought, "When you put it like that, I do sound pretty hypocritical… oh well, what can you do?"

With that, he started walking away whistling, Dib staring after him. Then Tak came up and put an arm around his shoulders, leading him and the other girls toward the festivities, already planning how to "reward" him later.

And on another plane, Anansi laughed happily to himself as he took in the fruits of his labor.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, all this was a bit outside my comfort zone, so I hope you all enjoyed what I managed to come up with.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
